


Only A Greatcoat

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Frottage, M/M, PWP, Porn Battle, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is punished for taking Jack's coat without permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Greatcoat

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle Prompts: greatcoat, coffee, slow, silk ties

Ianto put a cup of coffee in Jack’s bunker. He looked around. Jack wasn’t anywhere in the bunker. Jack’s greatcoat was hanging on a coat rack. Ianto looked at the greatcoat for a few minutes. He walked over to the coat and put it on.

He decided to run around the Hub in the greatcoat, feeling the coat move with the wind. It wasn’t like Ianto was embarrassing himself—no one else was in the Hub but Jack, wherever he was in the Hub, and himself.

When Ianto arrived at Jack’s bunker Jack was standing in it, naked.

“No one wears the coat, Ianto. Not even you.”

“I—I thought you weren’t here for a moment, Jack. I was going to put it back.”

“I’m sorry, Ianto, but this is something that is punishable.”

“It’s just a greatcoat.”

Jack kissed Ianto. “No, silly, I wasn’t serious about the punishment! You look cute with my coat on. You can keep it. But only for right now.”

“This is my punishment?”

“Sex without penetration. Not even oral sex. That should be punishment enough.“

“How do we do that?”

Jack kissed Ianto again. “I’ll show you.”

Jack untied Ianto’s silk necktie and threw it to the ground. He slowly unbuttoned Ianto’s shirt. Some buttons (namely the buttons under the top button) were easier to unbutton than others, but after a while Ianto’s chest was exposed, forced to dangle down Ianto’s sides because of the greatcoat. Jack kissed Ianto’s chest, first at the top, then around his breasts. He licked down to Ianto’s belly button before going back up and licking his nipples. Jack grabbed Ianto’s cock and stroked it through his boxer briefs and pants. Ianto stood still through all of this, quiet. He watched Jack’s cock grow hard as Jack was licking his chest.

Jack stroked Ianto until he felt Ianto grow harder in his hand. Ianto bit his lip as Jack stroked him. Satisfied with Ianto’s hardness, Jack took off Ianto’s belt and threw it next to his tie. He unbuttoned Ianto’s pants and unzipped them, pushing them down to Ianto’s ankles. Ianto’s boxer briefs followed.

After Jack had stroked Ianto erect, Ianto was forced to watch Jack jerk himself off until he was erect. Jack grabbed Ianto’s cock after he was erect and put them besides each other. Jack rubbed both of their cocks together with his hand. He frequently switched hands; after a few strokes his hands would get tired of rubbing their cocks together. Occasionally with his free hand he would stroke the greatcoat, letting his fingers go over the buttons and buttonholes. Sometimes Jack would point the cocks upward and rub them together.

Ianto was sweating on his chest and through where his body was still covered with his shirt and the greatcoat. _Thank goodness I decided to wear antiperspirant,_ he thought as he noticed himself sweating.

After a while Ianto felt his balls tighten. He came first, all over Jack’s hand. After Ianto came Jack stroked himself until he came on the bunker floor.

Jack took a few moments to collect himself before clapping his hands. “Ianto! While I get cleaned up _again_ and put my clothes on I need you to take off my overcoat, make sure there’s no ejaculate on it and hang it back up. Then I need you to clean this mess up.”

“But that’s your ejaculate, Jack. I’m sorry you don’t have any facial tissues to clean up the mess.”

“Then next time don’t wear my coat.”

Ianto sighed and hung up Jack’s overcoat.


End file.
